Excuse Me?
by MistyxKisame
Summary: Little Foot gives his father a good talking to. Contains out of character Little Foot and VERY strong language. You've been warned. Not recommended to children or people who don't like bad words.


As a fan of TLBT when I was a kid, I just had to write a fanfic for it. I used to own a few of the movies as a child and I pretty much liked all the characters...with the exception of Duckie. Ugh! I felt Duckie was annoying. If you dislike strong language or want to get on my case about "Little Foot's out of character!" Go right ahead! You were warned in the summary. If you have a problem PM me or something.

Hm, now that I think about it, it was Father's Day not too long ago. If they did celebrate it, Little Foot would be better off celebrating it with his own grandfather because he's more of a father than LT's real father. I mean seriously, I get the whole looking for a safe place for a kid, but not moving his herd to the Great Valley to be with his own kid? Bron, go fuck yourself.

* * *

"This was the best day ever!" said Little Foot to his father. "Can we do that more?"

"I'm afraid I have to go now, Little Foot. My herd needs me to guide them back home." explained Bron. "I wish I could..."

"Hold on and let me just say something, dad." He took a deep breath while closing his eyes. Once he slowly let it out, he opened his eyes and glared at him. "Listen up you piece of shit. I know good and fucking well your long necked ass isn't leaving me again!"

"E-excuse me?" said Bron shocked at his son's language.

"Little Foot! You watch your mouth, young man!" said Grandma Longneck.

"Fuck you! If anyone has to tell this asshole off, it's me!" said Little Foot. "How dare you leave me! I've already lost my mother, now I'm losing you? This is bullshit! At least she had the excuse of dying after she saved me! What are you doing? You're abandoning me without a good reason!"

"Little Foot..." said his grandfather in a warning voice.

"Don't tell me you're not supporting this failure of a father are you?" said Little Foot turning his attention to his grandfather.

"You have to understand that..."

"Shut up!" He said interrupting the older long neck before he could come up with a bullshit excuse for his father. Grandpa looked shocked and the long necks and Little Foot's friends exchanged shocked looks at each other while Little Foot turned his attention back to his father. "You're a piece of shit! You were fun for the short time we've been together, but if you won't get your stick out of your ass and come live with us, I don't think I want a sorry excuse for father! I hope you get eaten by a sharptooth and it's slow and painful!"

"Little Foot, you have no clue how much that hurts me for you to say such things." said Bron with a hurt expression on his face. Little Foot however didn't care how his father felt.

What he said was hurtful, huh? Well boo-hoo! It hurt him a ton more. All his life he thought he didn't have a father figure in his life, perhaps killed off by some kind of predator. This whole time his father had gone off for a safer place without them and came back only to find them gone. Little Foot wouldn't mind it that his father had went off to do so. It was pretty understandable. But now years later this jackass shows up, meets his real son, and then he wants to leave again and for a pretty poor reason too!

"I really don't care!" said Little Foot angrily. "I bet the real reason you left is because that bastard over there is your other son! Yeah, I'm talking to you, Little Green Giant!"

"Who are you calling a bastard?" said Shorty.

"You! You know what, Bron, because I refuse to call you father...you know what? From now on your name is Sperm Donor. Anyways Sperm Donor, fuck you, fuck your herd, fuck the little green giant over here, and fuck you for being a dumbass for not even trying to bring your herd to the Great Valley!"

Little Foot stuck his nose in the air with pride and made for the Great Valley. Everyone just looked at each other, wondering what that was about.

"Damn, I didn't know Little Foot had balls." said Cera sounding impress. "I think I'm gonna like this version of him a lot better."

* * *

I might do more with this story. Who knows?


End file.
